


The Day He Kissed Her

by ChillyHollow



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyHollow/pseuds/ChillyHollow
Summary: Robin's going on a date.  And not with Cormoran.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: Love Letters: A Cormoran Strike Valentine's Day Fest





	The Day He Kissed Her

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [StrikeLoveLetters](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/StrikeLoveLetters) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> The Day He Kissed Her

He remembered her on the steep metal stairs of his office when he’d collided with her, rushing out of his office after Charlotte, the feel of her breast in his big hand as he hauled her to safety, the thick, wavy curtain of her bright blonde hair partly hiding her gray-blue eyes watering from the pain.

He remembered seeing her from the stairs heading down into Vashti, trying on the green dress, which turned her into a serpentine goddess in glittering viridian, trying to suppress his lust as he looked down at her posing for him, pretending that she was his sister trying on clothes as a surprise for his non-existent wife.

He remembered her on the Swindon Park stairs wearing her long white wedding dress, a circlet of white Yorkshire roses in the long loose waves of her hair, her subtle perfume he’d never noticed until the threat of never smelling it again rose in his life, the feel of her in his arms, her chin on his shoulder and his nose buried in her hair. 

He remembered when she’d joined him when Jack was in the hospital, with things unspoken in the air and their accidental kiss in the car park as he walked her out.He’d felt light-hearted, as if somehow things would be all right. 

He could call up each memory as distinct and strong as if it had been yesterday.She’d become so vital to both his professional and personal life, that he suffered through each long weekend without her in the office or by his side outside it as if he was a drug addict forced to go without for 48 hours each week. 

And now she was free of that bastard she’d married and planning to go out on a date with a friend of a friend.He hated it, just hated it.But it was none of his business, he kept telling himself.He buried himself in work, trying to forget his memories of her, while simultaneously longing for her to come in on the weekend, to assuage his worry with tales of a date she hadn’t enjoyed.

Monday arrived and at last she was there.“Tea?” he asked.Making her tea in her favorite mug was the only gesture of love he allowed himself.“Sure,” she answered.So he made her tea while they caught up on business, plotting the structure of the week.Finally he couldn’t stand it any longer.“How was the date?” he asked, trying for a casual tone.

“Postponed,” was her answer.“David has the flu.”He thanked the gods for that.“I wasn’t that impressed but I have to get out there.”He smiled at her and then the phones started ringing and clients started coming, pushing his worries to the background for now.The week flew by, and soon it was Friday morning again, with the date looming over his head.She offered to go out for sandwiches since he was stuck with a client.He smiled at her and nodded before the client headed into his office and he had to follow.It seemed forever but the client was soon gone and he began to listen for her footsteps on the clanging metal stairs.They seemed a long time in coming and he started to worry.He knew she didn’t like it when he was over-protective but he couldn’t help the dread that rose in him any time she was late, even a few minutes late in the congestion that is London. 

He went out to the top of the stairs and there she was, juggling sandwiches and the mail, starting up the stairs.She was in slacks, a smart jacket and an emerald scarf.He wanted nothing more than to look at her but somehow as he looked down at her and she looked up at him, the equation changed.He felt a shift in the air, as if a storm system was passing through.She stopped near the top of the stairs and looked at him, then she carefully put the sandwiches and her purse down and walked into his waiting arms. And he kissed her on the landing at the top of the stairs, kissed her in a way he’d never kissed anyone before, part longing, part lust, part romance, and part sheer relief that she was here and safe.She kissed him back, meeting his longing and lust and romance with her own.Before he knew it she pulled away, picked up her sandwich parcel and purse and then drew him into the office.She sat the purse on her desk, put the sandwiches into the little frig, tossed her jacket and scarf on her office chair, and locked the office door.

Then she was in his arms again, kissing him, her fingers in his hair, and his big hands on her waist as he kissed her back.He was whispering endearments to her as she began to unbutton her slacks and his pants, sliding them off onto the floor.She pulled him toward the old leather sofa, forcing him gently back onto it, then straddling him as she continued to kiss him as if there was no tomorrow.He managed to get her shirt and bra off despite the constant touch of their lips, then he pushed her off his lap back on the sofa, and removed their underwear.It was only a few moments before he was fucking her on that old couch, and she was glorious, whispering encouragement to him, begging him to go deeper, harder and faster.She felt better than he’d ever imagined, her perfume rising around him as he worked to bring her to orgasm.She was moaning his name, promising him anything if he’d just come inside her, and he was happy to oblige.The world shrank to just the two of them and the sensations they were feeling, the push and pull of their bodies, the heat they were causing in each other.He stopped for a moment to just look at her, hair in her eyes, sweat on her breasts, passion for him on her lips.She looked back at him, smiling.Then they were both lost in each other again, and he was hoping that this meant she was his forever as he was hers.


End file.
